This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No.Hei 11-89790 filed on Mar. 30, 1999 and No.Hei 11-366258 filed on Dec. 24, 1999 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a rotary electric machine, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a winding thereof. This method is preferable for manufacturing a stator of a vehicular AC generator mounted on a vehicle, a truck or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the art of the rotary electric machine, it is known that an entirety of a winding wound and disposed on a core is constructed from a plurality of segments. In such a construction, a plurality of segments are fitted on the core. After that, the winding is manufactured by joining these segments. Soldering, welding, brazing or the like is used as a joining method. In the case of welding, arc welding, laser welding, electron beam welding or the like may be used.
In a case that joining process for a plurality of points are executed in the manufacturing method of the rotary electric machine, it is required to execute a large number of joining at high speed. Additionally, to improve an industrial productivity, it is necessary to execute a large number of joining reliably and speedily. Specifically, it is necessary to fix and hold a plurality of joining points in desired position efficiently, to execute the joining work under a holding condition and to release the holding condition without a damage on the joining portion.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a manufacturing method of a rotary electric machine for joining a plurality of joining points at high speed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manufacturing method of a rotary electric machine for joining a plurality of joining points reliably.
It is another object of this invention to provide a manufacturing method for holding a plurality of joining points efficiently, and for releasing a holding condition without a damage on the joining point after joining, even in a case that the joining work is executed on the plurality of joining points.
According to the present invention, a plurality of holding tools are disposed in between pairs of end portions to be joined, and the holding tools are moved back in a direction crossing an extending direction of the end portions to release holding. It is possible to hold the plurality of pairs to be joined efficiently, and to prevent a damage on a joining mark. The moving direction of the holding tool may be at a right angle against the extending direction of the end portion.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.